Gritos Ahogados
by Sonicathehedgehog24
Summary: Sebástian deja a Ciel para estar con otra ¿Qué hará Ciel al respecto? Yaoi, Angustia.
1. Chapter 1

**Oyuki:** Holaaa! Como eh prometido este es el primer fic del concurso~ Lamento por tardar tanto jejeje ^-^u

**Sonica:** ¿Cómo no ibas a tardar? Nos fuimos de viaje ¬¬… imbécil. En primer lugar hubieras puesto el concurso después de venir. Pero nooo, nunca me escuchas… y para colmo cuando volvimos hubo un corte de luz y se nos quemó la fuente de alimentación de la compu T^T

**Oyuki: **Es que quería que hubiera muchas ideas para cuando volviera ^-^. Además, no hables de tiempo, que tus fics parecen descontinuados ¬¬

**Sonica:** ¬¬U…

La idea de este fic fue propuesta por: tarara arara **kiwiset** (aplausos) La idea es muy buena. Y gracias por participar!

**Sonica:** Bipolar ¬¬…

**Oyuki: **Sonica Por un demonio ya Cállate ^-^…. Bueno, la serie fue Kuroshitsuji Y la pareja fue Sebastián X Ciel

**Oyuki:** Se los digo así ¡Me encanto su idea! Y me cae excelente tu inner! Bueno, como últimamente no tengo nada de tiempo (aunque sean vacaciones) aré que sea un two short ^-^u

ESTE FIC NO TIENE FIN DE LUCRO, TODOS LOS DERECHOS PERTENESEN A SU RESPECTIVO AUTOR/AUTORA Y SOCIOS. (Y A TV TOKYO)

**Bueno ¡Que comience el fic! ^-^**

Un pelinegro se paseaba tranquilamente por las calles de Londres, tranquilo… si ah tranquilo se le puede decir que estaba corriendo desesperadamente por llegar a cierto lugar.

- _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – _Se atormentaba mentalmente ¿Por qué Ciel haría una cosa así? Se golpeo mentalmente ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? Era cierto, el chico había sufrido mucho; La muerte de sus padres, el suicidio de su tía, la desaparición de su hermano, y lo peor. El corté abrupto con su novio, o sea él.

No entendía por que tenía que ser tan imbécil.

_**Flash Back…**_

_Sebastián iba caminando tranquilamente por el parque, había quedado en encontrarse con Ciel. Se lo diría ahora... Se detuvo unos momentos para apreciar los copos de nieve que caían delicadamente sobre su mano._

_- ¡Sebastián! – Escucho la voz seria de Ciel llamándolo. Volteo y lo encontró vestido con unos jeans ajustados negros, camiseta negra, bufanda celeste y una campera azul oscuro. Se veía extremadamente bien, estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre él y… ¡No! No lo iba a hacer esta vez. – Recibí tu llamado… ¿Qué ocurre? – Hablaba despreocupadamente, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sebastián no respondió, solo se acerco hacía el. Ciel lo miro interrogante mente ¿Qué le ocurría a este tipo? _

_- ¿Qué te pas- no pudo continuar hablando, unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos. Ciel se resistía, algo había distinto en él, no sabía que le ocurría, pero había algo distinto en su novio. Posó sus pequeñas manos entre el pecho del pelinegro y el. No podía zafarse del agarre, obviamente el oji carmín tenía más fuerza. _

_- "Sus labios se sienten infinitamente mejor que los de ella" – Pensó inconscientemente Sebastián. El azabache luego de resistirse por tanto tiempo, logro cortar el beso. Ciel respiraba agitadamente, un poco más y se moría asfixiado._

_- Sebastián ¿Qué… - De nuevo no pudo conseguir terminar la oración, ya que lo interrumpieron con esas desastrosas palabras._

_- TERMINAMOS… - Luego de decirlo, se fue caminando tranquilamente. Ciel esteba en shock ¿Qué…? Las lágrimas empezaron a hacerse camino en su palida piel. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo había terminado… así?_

_**Fin flash Back…**_

Había sido un idiota en preferir a aquella idiota sobre Ciel; Desde que empezó una relación con aquella ***** todo había sido un infierno, era caprichosa, envidiosa, molesta, chillona. No entendía que le había visto. En el momento que cortó con ella, recordó a Ciel, como él niño lo aceptaba pesé a sus imperfectos, como le dejaba ver detrás de su máscara de frialdad… recordó los momentos más felices de su vida: los que pasó con su amado Ciel. Y justó cuando iba a llamarlo para pedirle que le de otra oportunidad, le llega un mensaje con estas palabras:

"_Gracias por haberme dado una oportunidad contigo, _

_En verdad TE AMÉ Y TE AMO. Pero veo que no fui suficiente. _

_Adiós, Sebastián. _

_Ciel."_

¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! El no quería esto ¡EL NO QUERÍA QUE CIEL SE SUICIDARA!

_Continuara…_

_¿Les gusto? ¡Dejen Reviews! _

_Tambien se aceptan felicitaciones, críticas, amenazas de muerte, etc._


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin, lo eh podido continuar :D

**POV Ciel**

_Este… Es el lugar donde conocí a Sebastián._

Miraba nostálgicamente el lago, recordaba los buenos momentos que paso con aquel azabache que, simplemente, lo destruyó de la peor forma posible.

¿Qué le había hecho él? ¿Era tan malo amarlo? ¿Acaso había sido tan horrible como novio?

No lo sabía en aquel momento. Desde que Sebastián había cortado su relación, poco a poco había dejado de asistir a la escuela, poco a poco había dejado de hablar con las escasas personas que lo rodeaban. Siempre preguntándose lo mismo _"¿Seré lo suficiente para ellos?" _Hace poco se lo había podido contestar quien menos pensaba, su prometida, su mejor amiga desde que eran pequeños, Lizzi.

**Flash Back**

- ¡Cieel! ¡Deja de pensar en esa persona! ¡Lo que paso, paso! – Lizzi, al perecer, intentaba que Ciel olvidara a su ex novio o novia, ya que ella no estaba enterada de quien era, y siguiera adelante.

- No es tan fácil, Elizabeth – Hablaba poco, y si lo hacía, respondía secamente, ni hablar bien podía por culpa del imbécil del que se enamoro.

- ¡Lizzi! ¡Llámame Lizzi! – Chillaba la rubia. Realmente lo único que hacía ella era recordarle ah Sebastián "¡Olvida a esa persona!" ¿¡Como quería que lo olvidara si se lo estaba diciendo cada cinco minutos?! - Ah, ahora que recuerdo… Nunca supe su nombre. ¿Me lo dices Ciel?

- Sebastián Michaelis – Respondió perdido en sus pensamientos. Lizzi se quedó estática. ¿Sebastián? ¿El mejor amigo de Ciel? Eso era… Imposible.

- Estas mintiendo – Susurró incrédula con la vista gacha. Esto llamó la atención de Ciel, ¿Qué le ocurría? – Tiene que ser una broma

- ¿De que hablas Lizzi? ¿Qué quieres decir?

- TIENE QUE SER MENTIRA – Lo toma por la camisa – TU NO PUEDES SER EL BASTARDO POR EL QUE ME DEJÓ!

- ¿D- De que hablas Lizzi? – Nunca la había visto así. ¿Qué carajo le ocurría?

- ME HABÍA DICHO QUE CAMBIABA AH SU EX NOVIO POR MI! ¡Y LUEGO ME CORTÓ DICIENDO QUE NO PODÍA OLVIDARLO! ¿¡ES UNA BROMA!? ¡TU NUNCA FUISTE SUFICIENTE PARA EL! ¡POR ESO TE DEJÓ!

**End Flash Back**

Aun sentía el dolor en su mejilla, Elizabeth daba fuertes cachetadas para tener una complexión tan "lolita"

No podía creerlo cuando lo escucho ¡Sebastián lo había dejado para estar con Elizabeth! ¡Y luego la dejó por que no lo podía olvidar!

Realmente tenía mala suerte. No valía la pena estar vivo. Esos eran sus pensamientos. No solo tenía mala suerte en el amor, Nooo, tenía que ser peor verdad. Sus padres habían muerto en un incendio, su tía no pudo superar la muerte de su esposo y se suicido, su querido hermano desapareció dejándolo solo en el mundo. Y cuando piensa que todo eso no puede empeorar mas ¡Se enamora de un maldito imbécil!

¿¡Que caso tenía vivir si nadie te quiere, si nadie te necesita!?

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

SI, el fic NO está descontinuado XD

Gracias a los que comentaron T.T Esto va para ustedes!

Si, hablo de ustedes, **mina-sama12, kiwiset, ****Akaiandaoi**** , SebaCielForever, la pandita de la barbarosidad, yaoiluver**

LOS AMO!

**Cinco años**

Cinco malditos años sin saber nada de él. La última noticia que tuvo fue la nota encontrada por un sirviente en el despacho de su Ciel. Ahí relataba con su perfecta caligrafía y ortografía las razones por las cuales la terminación de su vida era su mejor camino a seguir. Dentro de aquellas razones nunca se lo nombró a él, a Sebastián Michaelis. Seguramente Ciel lo habría hecho por razones económicas, nunca lo habría hecho por él. Ni bien se enteró de la nota, semanas más tarde, impulsó a toda la comisaría de la zona a hacer una investigación profunda al Río. Nunca encontraron el cadáver del niño.

Una vez había llegado al parque no había nadie, en ese momento quedó tan shockeado que una vez se dio cuenta, estaba amaneciendo. Llegó a estar un día completo parado en la misma posición observando con ojos empañados y anhelantes aquel puente donde años atrás se conoció con lo que sería todo su mundo por el resto de sus días, Ciel Phantomhive.

Aún a estas alturas donde ya tiempo transcurrido había de más, no podía aceptar que su oji mar se hubiera suicidado. _Algo_ no estaba bien, si bien el heredero de los Phantomhive tenía sus razones ¿Por qué el cuerpo no aparecía? Según los investigadores, las corrientes tan fuertes del Río habrían llevado al cuerpo a una velocidad tan apresurada que lo habría desmembrado y la corriente hubiera impulsado sus restos hasta el mar. Dudaba mucho de esa explicación. Y eso de que eran investigadores privados contratados por el…

Ciel al suicidarse no tenía familia, no tenía amigos, ni una persona de fiar a la cual dejarle su empresa. Por lo cual todos los bienes irían a parar hacia su prometida. No obstante, Tanaka, uno de los sirvientes de confianza del azabache, testificó a su favor. Su palabras exactas fueron _"Sebastián Michaelis y mi joven amo, en paz descanse, fueron amantes con una saludable relación hasta el día de su muerte. De no ser por ese joven, mi amo se hubiera quitado la vida hace mucho…"_

Desde ese mismo día todo lo que era de Ciel pasó a ser de Sebastián. Y él lo atesoraba como reliquias de un antiguo emperador de alguna civilización extinta. Había logrado llevar a delante la empresa de los Phantomhive. Eso no sacaba lo agridulce de la situación, el oji mar no solo lo habría hecho mejor, sino que habría hecho crecer la compaña en un triple en medio del tiempo que el tardó.

En resumidas palabras, le estaba yendo bien.

Y aún así, quería ir con él, quería ir con Ciel… Ya no lo soportaba mas, la compaña se la dejaría a Tanaka, pondría razones mediocres en su testamento para que absolutamente nadie pudiera replicar quien se llevaría la compaña. Realmente no le importaba.

Cinco años teniendo ese dolor en el pecho, recalcándose cada noche _"Fue tu culpa, no intentes negarlo" "Deberías ahogarte con tu vaso de agua, tal vez sentirías algo de lo que sintió Ciel" "¿Otras razones? ¡Por favor! ¡Esta en claro que tu lo asesinaste!" "¡Te dio todo! ¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz!?"_

Esa misma tarde lo haría. Se suicidaría.

Salió de su oficina a paso lento. Despidiéndose de los empleados, que no sabían que esta sería la última vez que verían a su jefe.

- _Hey Ciel…. ¿Me habrás esperado haya arriba amor mío…? _


	4. Chapter 4

Caminó hacia aquel parque que momentos dulces había traído en un pasado muy lejano, y horriblemente dolorosos en uno más cercano.

Recordó su vida sin Ciel hasta el día, no extrañaría nada en particular. Había sido muy monótona.

De un salto subió a la barra que separaba el puente del río. Observó con lentitud el agua correr, eliminando los desechos por la fuerte corriente, ignorándolos. Una sonrisa retorcida asomó por su rostro…

Eso mismo había hecho el con Ciel, lo había ignorado como si solo fuera un obstáculo en su camino.

_- ¿Lo harás? _

Esa voz…

Risas. Lágrimas. Gritos. Besos. Hoteles.

Un montón de imágenes, situaciones, sensaciones, sentimientos, e infinidades de sus años pasados se amontonaron en su cabeza formando una simple palabra de cuatro letras y muchos significados que rogaba mudamente ser pronunciada, lográndolo.

- Ciel…

_**Fin.**_

_Soy Mala. Soy Re mala. Lo sé. Pero es un final adecuado xD_

_Corto y con sentimiento._

_Muchísimas gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí. Los amo._

_¡Haré más fic's Sebastian x Ciel para ustedes! _

_(Si así lo quieren, dejen alguna idea, situación o dialogo que se les ocurra en los comentarios y yo les daré un fic en agradecimiento por colaborar :D) _


End file.
